Everything Wrong with Gravity Falls
by Animation101
Summary: Don t get me wrong, Gravity Falls is a great show. That doesn t mean it s without sin. Parody of the YouTube channel CinemaSins.
1. Tourist Trapped

**Everything Wrong With**

**Tourist Trapped**

**Spoilers! **

**(Duh)**

I`m just going to put this sin here. Why did it take Gravity Falls Season 2 a year? Bugs me.

Why do the two kids running around at the BBQ look like Dipper and Mabel? Are they Clones?!

Why do the people not notice Dipper and Mabel in the golf cart? Screaming, No less?!

Or this Giant Shadow of a Monster that`s making tons of noise? They have to notice that.

How do Dipper, Mabel, and Stan in the opening not notice they`re standing in a foot?!

Sweaters not you have to plug into the wall are Sweaters you should not buy. Unless You`re Mabel.

Who puts Sunscreen only on their nose? If you live in Califonia, Please tell me.

Justin Bieber Poster

Why is Dipper just sweeping in one spot?

Mabel is a stalker.

I Like Turtles Refrence

About the Mermaid Skelton in the background. They clearly show that Mermaids do exsist in a later episode. So, is that…

Stan has big ears.

If that machine has been in a tree for who knows how long, I don`t think it would work.

So if "Norman" is a bunch of gnomes, why does Jeff talk like a zombie?

And is that Blood or Jam?!

Why do people just appear out of nowhere? Gompers then Mabel and now Soos!

Twilight Refrence.

How old are those gnomes? Mabel is 12. Those gnomes look like adults. This is really unsettling.

This Rainbow Gnome Meme is way too overrated.

**Sin Talley: 20**

**Punishment: GRAPPLING HOOK!**

**Do you like this? If you do, Here`s a cool thing for you. YOU can sumbit your own sins for the other episodes in the comments or in a Private Message. Just put the episode title and the sins. Next up, Legend of the Gobblewonker!**


	2. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

**Everything Wrong With**

**The Legend of the Gobblewonker**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

Those Pancakes look old.

The Cover of the Magazine is creepy. The guy with two faces or Gideon. Take your pick.

How would you breathe in the Hamster Ball?

Why did Mabel keep that beard hair?

That Milk Carton is Disturbing.

So is Grunkle Stan without his suit on.

Is punching that fish necessary?

Who fishes for 10 hours?!

How and why does Old Man Mcgucket have a Band-aid on his beard?

Everybody got some weird noses.

Scuttlebutt Island.

Why is the green traffic light in the dream sequence blue?

Mabel`s Face after the dream sequence.

Why does everybody appear at points in the story where they are needed?

The twins are "Jerks" to their Grunkle. (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze)

Soos speaks the truth about Horror movies.

If Dipper bought 17 cameras and disposable cameras cost $5. Then, that means he spent $85!

Why would Soos throw away two good cameras?!

Mabel is a jerk to cameras.

Grunkle Stan is a jerk.

Slenderman is not in this episode.

Indiana Jones Reference.

Chainsaws do not make that kind of noise

Grunkle Stan this is what people call Stranger Danger.

Jurassic Park Roar Sound Effect.

This show has a lot of disturbing faces. Well, seeing as Alex Hirsch did work on Flapjack.

Oh no! IT'S THE ClONES AGAIN!

Still punching that fish…

What the "heck" are people doing carrying glass over a busy lake?! (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

How is Dipper just able to flip through the book and find a secret waterfall?

Soos without a shirt is disturbing.

Dipper has one more camera "To take pictures of the gobblewonker." Thank you again, plot convenience. (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

Wait, it was a robot all along?! That`s cheap.

Soos is starting to become the New New Patrick.

So this old guy, who everyone believes is a psycho, builds huge robots that could destroy the world as we know it and no one has gotten him behind bars?! (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

I love how the twins are not at all affected when the old guys says he`s building a death ray.

How is the boat still working?

Oh, wait. The police officers can`t even read. Never mind. (Submitted by Midnight`s Haze.)

Wait, Now you`re saying the gobblewonker is real?! WHAT?!

So, did the old guy model his gobblewonker after the real gobblewonker? That would explain the Pterodactyl. But, does that mean there`s a giant Shamebot running around?!

**Sin Talley: 40**

**Punishment: Having to look at Soos without a shirt.**

**(Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!)**

**Next Up: Headhunters!**


	3. Headhunters

**Everything Wrong With**

**Headhunters**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

Dipper, Why did you slap Mabel`s hand?

How is being crushed by a telephone box an accident?

Why would you have a duck be a detective? Seriously, ducks can`t talk! How do you know what it`s saying? (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

Who in their right mind would eat a full tube of toothpaste that is seriously damaging to your health! (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

Why does the toothpaste appear after Dipper says that Mabel ate toothpaste?

Wax John Wilkes Booth.

Now the Glue Gun!

Part Fairy Princess and Part Horse Fairy Princess. Sounds a lot like Adventure Time.

(Honey, Where are My Pants from the Lego Movie plays when Grunkle Stan is looking for his pants)

Mabel, Don`t eat paint!

Duck Racism.

Wax Figures are a "Jerk" to Wax Stan (Submitted by awesomenesshasar)

Cops are a "Jerk" to Dipper. (Submitted by awesomenesshasar)

How come they don`t notice the footprints BEFORE they`re on the case? (Submitted by awesomenesshasar)

Isn`t this the bar where SpongeBob goes in the SpongeBob Movie?

Wait, so Manly Dan broke a clock, wouldn`t that get him fined due to destruction of property or something? Then again since we`ve established that one of the cops can`t read…. (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

Also, since the deputy can`t read and he seems incredibly dumb, Why is he a cop? Wouldn`t he still be in kindergarten or first grade? It just bugs me. (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

How do they keep their jobs? (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

Does Old Man Mcgucket have a pet gator?

Toby`s voice is annoying.

Why does Toby`s hat say Hat? Is this like WordWorld? And No, I don`t watch that.

Why would the news reporter make out with a cardboard lady, and got it on video. That is just disgusting. (Submitted by spiritcaster)

Wait, Soos, Dipper, AND Mabel all touched the axe, so why don`t ANY fingerprints show up?! (Submitted by awsomenesshasar)

I hate these Cops more than Gideon. YEAH, YOU HEARD RIGHT!

Why don`t the twins notice the hole in the wax figure`s shoes before?

Wax Coolio.

Earlier in the episode, one of the wax figures is holding an ax.

Haunted Garage Sale.

Why is there a random coffee pot?

Wax doesn`t melt that fast in the sun. (Submitted by awsomenesshasar)

Why "didn`t" wax Sherlock Holmes melt that fast in the sun when he was outside in the wax museum reopening? (Submitted by Lil Ol Gravity Falls)

Mabel just burned a living being to death.

Dipper is Mabel`s sidekick. Lol. (Submitted by Lil Ol Gravity Falls)

I don`t know Mabel. Who just stopped Wax Sherlock Holmes?

How did Larry King`s head get in the vent anyway? (Submitted by Lil Ol Gravity Falls)

**Sin Talley: 35**

**Punishment: Having Coffee spit in your face.**

**(They totally deserved it BTW)**


	4. The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

**Everything Wrong With**

**The Hand that Rocks the Mabel**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

I leave how the people just put the money in the bag and don`t check if it's gone.

So you people are mean to that poor tiger by giving him a fist? (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

This show really needs to stop with the creepy whispers.

How did Gideon get that video of Stan?

If this was a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack I think you would see the Reverse Pines twins.

I never knew Flapjack did magic shows.

How did he get those doves to cooperate? We see he`s not good with animals, when he`s with Waddles.

OH GOD PLEASE NO NOT A SONG

How does he raise the people up if there`s no blue glow?

Gideon was never physic; he just used details around him to make observations. These people are really dumb not to see it. (Submitted by Fangirlhappiness77)

How is the old woman still sitting?

Creepy spying is creepy.

Bedazzling your face should be extremely painful. (Submitted by edgegirl131)

Why does Gideon start obsessing over Mabel after seeing her one time? (Submitted by edgegirl131)

Gideon steals Ken`s wardrobe from Toy Story 3.

Mabel looks like Jeff the Killer now.

X-Men Reference.

Dipper makes a fair point here but what about Marge Simpson?

Shouldn`t be an abandon factory due to the fight scene?

Did Gideon give Mabel those Opera glasses or does Mabel just have some?

Gideon possibly makes a reference to the Lion King? It`s Disney. Who Knows?

Gideon is creepy. Let`s just get that out of the way.

They meet two times and now they`re dating?!

Atari Reference.

I love how Gideon has a big hat for his hair. Wait, I hate Gideon. Never mind, I hate it.

I HATE how Gideon`s Horse is just allowed in the restaurant.

And Thus, Soos invented pairing names.

I HATE how Gideon and Mabel already have a magazine.

What`s up with the fountain that has the Gideon Fountain?

Stan is willing to marry his great niece to his mortal enemy just so he can get more money?! And I thought Mr. Krabs was bad…..

Did Gideon seriously put a letter in that bird's mouth?

Gideon makes a creepy face when he says soul mate.

Stan seems pretty quick to marry off Mabel to Gideon without consulting her or even her parents. (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

MORE CREEPY FACES

I love how that club is just called The Club.

SO MANY CREEPY FACES

How is Gideon able to burn that picture?

Dipper is one of the smartest kids there and yet he isn`t suspicious of going into an abandon warehouse. (Submitted by Lioness Deity)

How does the door close without the blue glow?

Turning-the-chair-to-around-to-reveal-who-it-is-cliché. (Submitted by Lioness Deity)

Gideon with a doll of himself. (Submitted by Lioness Deity)

Is Gideon a fraud or not? He stated obvious stuff during the song, but "Now" states that he CAN read minds. Was he just playing everyone at the beginning?

How did Dipper do a roll like that?

Is that doll possessed?

I HATE how Gideon has lamb shears.

What does Gideon hope to accomplish by cutting out Dipper`s tounge? (Submitted by Orochi`s Child)

Mabel`s perfect timing to barge in on Gideon when`s he about to practically kill Dipper is the only reason Dipper`s still alive. (Submitted By Lioness Deity)

THE CREEPY FACES WILL NEVER END

**Sin Talley: 48**

**Punshiment: SEEING CREEPY FACE FOR ALL ETERNITY**


	5. The Inconvenicing

**Everything Wrong With**

**The Inconveniencing**

**(Spoilers!)**

**(Duh)**

Mabel, I think you do believe in ghosts, granted you saw Gnomes, Evil Wax Figures, and an Evil Psychic.

Also, Sitting on a globe is dangerous.

Dipper just probably killed his sister.

That Curtain is horribly placed.

Why does Stan have a ladder to the roof anyway? (Submitted by BillCipher5)

How could Wendy carry an umbrella, a lawn chair, and a cooler to this secret spot?!

Why is there a bull's eye on the totem pole? Did Wendy put it there?

Why is Dipper pretending to write something down?

When Dipper does the lamby lamby dance, he doesn't sing about grazing.

The game the teens are playing when they`re outside is wrong.

How is "That" an explosion? Are you blind Robbie? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Why would Dipper want to sit in the front if Thompson is there instead of Wendy?

Listen to the boy's mom and stop punching the roof. (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Why does Dipper have a red marker in his mouth all of a sudden? I hope he didn't find that in the car.

Where`s Tambry in the car?

Is this some sitcom about Queen Elizabeth? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Mabel is so cheerful about the talk of murder.

Dipper doesn't have a mouth when Wendy lightly punches him after he opens the door.

What kind of name is Smile Dip? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Why is it just banned in North America?! That is LSD Candy. (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Why even sell that in the first place?! (Submitted by BillCipher5)

OH GOD HOW HORRIFYING

Dipper`s face when he`s closing the freezer.

Where does the brain thing go?

OH GOD HOW NOT AS HORRIFYING AS THE BRAIN THING

How is Grunkle Stan lazy enough to not look for the remote but not lazy enough to get him some ice cream?

I herby nominate Amoshina to be a mount in Disney Infinity 2.0. Granted because we already have the kitten fists.

How do just now the teens notice the outlines of the bodies? I mean they`re pretty big.

OH GOD HOW STILL NOT AS HORRIFYING AS THE BRAIN THING

Why is Thompson still playing?!

OH GOD YOU GET THE POINT

OH GOD TOUCAN SAM BECAME A CEREAL KILLER GET IT CEREAL INSTEAD OF SERIAL IT`S FUNNY WHY ARE`NT YOU LAUGHING

Oh great. It`s like the Chamber of Secrets scene where Ginny is possessed by Voldemort`s past self. Yay. (Not.) (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

THAT HOG DOG THING IS VERY INAPPROTITE

Why doesn't the ghost just get rid Robbie, Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel? (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Speaking of Robbie, Where is he?! (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Why the heck is the ghost just spinning the stuff around?

THAT`S-Who cares anymore?

Wait, what was the booming voice from earlier? Is this like Chicken Little where they have a booming voice microphone on stand-by?

Wait, they died of heartattacks because of rap? WHAT?!

Oh god how horrifying…..

Still wondering where Robbie is…. (Submitted by BillCipher5)

Wait, So Robbie was in the ice box? (Insert Frozen joke here)

I like how Mabel says Smile Dip is evil and yet she eats when she watches Japanese Game Show on one of the games online, she eats the stuff.

In one shot Tampry is next to Nate or Lee but when Dipper enters the car Tampry is nowhere to be found… SHE`S A GHOST

**Sin Talley: 45**

**Punishment: Getting killed by a Cereal Killer**

**(YOU`RE STILL NOT LAUGHING)**


	6. Dipper vs Manlienness

**Everything Wrong With**

**Dipper vs. Manliness**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

This guy`s smart because he doesn`t shop on Black Friday.

That guy`s gonna be in there all episode won`t he?

What happened to the other woman who worked at the diner? NOBODY KNOWS

I don`t think those police things work that way.

How does Mabel do that with the spoon?! TEACH ME

Is Stan so cheap he won`t give his great niece and nephew pancakes?

Dipper needs to lock the door.

THAT MIXTAPE HAD DISCO MUSIC AND TUBA ON IT DISCO AND TUBA MUSIC, MABEL

I know how you feel, Dipper.

I love how Dipper just falls over.

How does that manliness tester work exactly? Dipper had to squeeze it while Manly Dan only had to tilt it. (Submitted by edgegirl131)

Why is that table wet?

Are the police the only police in town? SO THEY CAN GET ARRESTED.

Dipper is weaker than Spongebob.

CREEPY FACE

What is a Taur?

Those birds are totally dead.

Did the Gnomes live in the trees? I think they lived in that little section of the forest.

I had a bowl of nails this morning. Without Milk.

The Pain Hole is the last home for the Gremlins.

Why are there crocodiles in Oregon?

Ew.

Dipper please put a shirt on.

OH GOD THAT KINDA TOPS THE BRAIN THING

Which head of The Multibear? There`s a bunch. It`ll probably ok with loseing a head.

DIPPER GOT NO BUTT

When Mabel has her head back when shes upset, Soos`s shirt is pink. The next shirt Soos is wearing his normal shirt.

Why does only one head talk like a person?

Where did Dipper keep his clothes?

How long was Dipper with the mantaurs? From the montage It looked like to be two days. Did anyone miss Dipper? Did he come home? Why are Cereal Jokes unfunny? WHY DO YOU JUDGE ME?!

Mabel, you bi-

**Sin Talley: 31**

**Sentence: NOT HAVING DOOR LOCKS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE**


	7. Double Dipper

**Everything Wrong With **

**Double Dipper**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

Where did Mabel get a bag of confetti all of a sudden?

Not being racist but Soos said 'Nice.' after Stan unrolled a Mexican pin the tail on the donkey.

Why is there a random picture of a deer on the Mystery Shack Flyer?

The first time Soos sang the copier song I thought he said Drugs.

If Stan cleaned up the copier why are there still moths and spiderwebs?

Dipper just randomly throws soda at the hand and hopes it works. And It does.

Mabel just randomly had the silly string.

Stan is a jerk to Dipper.

Soos works for free?! Isn`t that illegal? Oh yeah, It`s Stan.

Dipper/Wendy Plot

THE MAGICAL APPEARING SILLY STRING STRIKES AGAIN

And Didn`t Stan take the supplies away?!

What`s under Dipper`s eyes when he says I Promise

Single Bowtie makes you look cool

Awwwwww the list. yeah that`s not gonna work mate. (Submitted by Cup o'Tea Hatter)

We see the list when Dipper starts to talk about dancing with Wendy and Step 1 is Smile not Make Playful Banter.

Step 2: Wear Clean Pants

Wait why is he so tall (Submitted by Cup o'Tea Hatter)

I don`t think Soos can play a trumpet.

Dream Wendy fawning over a list.

Step 10: Describe How She Smells

Dipper NO! That`s not Step 1!

Dipper`s awkward.

Grenda`s Lizard never appears again.

BMO GET OUT OF THAT GIRLS BODY

Are Candy`s fingers the size of forks or are those tiny forks?

Pacifica`s a female dog. (Submitted by Cup o'Tea Hatter)

Pacifica just like walks backwards and doesn't check her surroundings

Pacifica`s goons don't get to speak or else they don`t get food.

Who`s that guy on the right when Mabel does her dance close up?

Thompson still can`t dance even after the store thing.

Stan just randomly appears.

Since Stan carries a Tape recorder? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

So Dippers allowed to go to the copier room but not inside the actual party?

Dipper`s short or that copiers big if Dipper can just climb right in

Why isn't there a pine tree on Tyrone?

If the copier didn't copy the pine tree then how could it copy the paper?

Did Robbie bring his bike inside the shack?

Who would let Robbie in? Certainly not Dipper or Tyrone. Besides, Step 6 was BLOCK ROBBIE

Unless Tyrone was planning on building his clone army….

Robbie might have snuck in but wouldn`t Stan have noticed with his ninja skills?

That`s because Robbie was hiding or vanished or is a ghost or zombie or vampire or Leprecor-

A guitar really Dipper you think Wendy`s going to fall for him because of a guitar (Submitted by Cup o'Tea Hatter)

Marrying Teenagers are illegal. But Stan tried to marry Mabel off to Gideon. And You can marry a woodpecker here…. And Robbie is a leprecor-

Tyrone did too?!

Number 3 doesn`t argue about being called Number 3 unlike Tyrone who wanted to change his name.

Paper Jam Dipper and Doodlebob. I SHIP IT LIKE A BOAT

How does Pacifica`s voice break that guys cup? And not the glass?

Disney then got sued.

Still better music than the Country Bears.

Whatever happened to 3 and 4? NOBODY KNOWS

The girl that Thompson is dancing with is way too young

Wendy doesn't overhear Mabel.

Wow, you just made lots of yourself there no way that can go wrong there

No way Dipper had only 11 steps on that long piece of paper.

On the overhead shot Dipper isn't sitting on the bed but in the next shot he does.

Soos is so stupid he doesn't figure out the dot.

How would Number 7 and 5 get up there?

Why was Stan just randomly putting ice on a plate?

How did they set up that bell?

Wait, Wendy is a teenager with orange hair, 3 younger brothers, a big father, and she loves the outdoors and this show premiered in 2012. She`s just like the Pixar Princess! ATTTA FROM A BUGS LIFE

Wait did Dipper`s birthmark exactly form the Big Dipper with the lines and everything or is it just some dots in the shape of the Big Dipper like the constellation?

What the heck is Dipper`s real name? (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Soos overhears Tyrone but nobody hears anything else

Why are there multiple plans now?

I WAS RIGHT

Noone hears Dipper scream.

The I-Cant-Breath-In-here cliché. (Submitted by Lioness Deity)

Where did 10 come from?

Paper Jam Dipper is the most responsible

Why didn`t Tyrone relize that before he got the cheese and crackers?

Dipper brings up a good point then suddenly punches someone

How did Dipper put that 7 on his hat so quickly?

Also he`s the only one wearing a bowtie.

How did the poppy thing cause smoke?

When Tyrone says "You." He sounds weird

Pacifica just called Mabel an It. What a jerk.

3 and 4, you had one job!

Pacifica forces those people to clap.

How did Mcgucket get in?!

Pacifica calls Soos Horhey.

Tyrone forgets than he melts though soda.

**Sin Counter: 82**

**Sentence: Knowing that Robbie is a leprecorn**

**(YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE)**


	8. Irational Treasure

**Everything Wrong With**

**Irrational Treasure**

**Spoilers**

**(Duh)**

How do those nachos stay on her ears?

Bill Cipher Earrings, I know they`re out there.

THE DIPPER AND MABEL CLONES HAVE STRUCK AGAIN

Why do the clone`s guardians keep changing? First, it was an old guy. Now it`s a hillbilly.

I saw two people not wearing pioneer clothes when Stan steers the car!

And another when he`s backing up!

Why are they just circling around the car in the first place?

When Dipper and Mabel are looking through the dirty glass, why are people just standing there?

Why is there Dirty Glass in the first place?

Mabel is excited about Candle Dipping.

Why do some people wear Pioneer costumes and others don`t?

Marrying a Woodpecker.

GOMPERS HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!

How does Dipper keep 3 steady in his jacket? Is there a Big Pocket?

Burglar dresses up as Burglar and no one notices.

Oh Gosh, These Two Idiots.

And this Female Dog.

Pacifica Mother has been using way too much of the Luscious Lip Pump.

Why does Pacifica hate Mabel? She won the Dance-Off!

Look in the Background People when The USA Guy is crying. Creepy.

Puppies Playing Basketball?! Why I never?! Rubbish, Poppycock!

Now The Police are not in their pioneer costumes?!

Gideon does look like a girl.

Gideon rips off Gru from Despicable Me 2. I know this came out first but I hate Gideon.

Just because you do something very serious that doesn`t mean no one can call you silly.

The Police are just randomly hiding behind the statue.

Old Man Mcgucket shouldn't be allowed near kids.

I know Dipper`s wrong but how would it work if they did have to light it on fire.

Random Candle.

How did the police find them?

When I turned my head upside down when they were looking at it normally it was lines than woman

How did Stan even get that bobby pin?

Mabel`s nose should be bleeding.

I`ll allow Ben Franklin being a woman but the Abram Licon thing is false.

Does that mean Nic Cage is a woman?

This is from the Document. Pacifca`s great grandfather hit himself with a boat oar while screaming his trademark phrase. "I am going to eat this entire oak tree because I am a powerful wizard!"

His Last Moments on Earth was him choking on a giant piece of bark.

Thomas Jefferson was just two kids.

The Current president is really Santa.

The heads at Mount Rushmore are robots.

Time Baby is stuck in a glacier.

Fortunately, Glaciers never melt.

Writing jokes for Cartoons is more important than sleep.

And Finally, If you recite the pledge of allegiance backwards you`ll get wizard powers.

Also Alex says it`s apparently true.

Black and White.

I`m sure he would not just win because of a landslide.

Yeah and how long did William Henry Harrison last? Yeah, A MONTH.

Also, Couldn`t they pick someone more important than Nathanial?

Those Police Officers need to die.

How did he stay alive being incased in Peanut Brittle?

How did he even get in the Peanut Brittle?!

Adult Joke.

Dipper`s making his trademark face when the box breaks.

Why is there a woodpecker?

We need to demolish that water park.

How did Quetin have the hat in his jacket.

Mabel just legalized drugs.

Her parents don`t care about bullying.

Deal With It.

The -12 dollar bill.

But we couldn`t animate Soos.

**Sin Counter: 62**

**Sentence: Not Being Consistent.**


	9. The Time Travlers Pig

**Everything Wrong With **

**The Time Travelers Pig**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

Title Reference that no kid will get.

Why are there two Soos`s in the overhead shot. Ones standing by a stand and the others working on the dunk tank. TIME SOOS

See if you can tell which stuffed animals are painted into the background!

Sparing Expenses seems to be a trend in Theme Parks.

What Carnival lets you rent a skyway system?! At local carnivals I go to they don't have that and they own it! Grunkle Stan rented it!

And there is no skyway in the overhead shot.

Dipper says his bones are broken and they should be but he climbs out with ease.

Like that broken skyway, Stan?

Why would you make the target connected to the seat at all?

See Soos predicted the future! TIME SOOS

RIGHT THERE AGAIN TIME SOOS

Morty, Get out of the bald man. (For Adventure Time Fans: Lemongrab Get out of the bald man)

Why did Blendin need to camouflage himself? No one is around and if there were they would see his head. Some Futuristic Technology.

How do they get the corndogs into that shape?

Robbie steals Cotton Candy

Look at those old people just staring off into space when Robbie shows off his pants.

And look at the couple in the corndog car. Creepy.

Mabel is able to push over a grown man.

Waddles is pshicye! PSHYCHIC WADDLES

When Pacifica taunts Mabel she walks past the same teenager two times. Once in the background again in the foreground.

Random People are here clapping for Mabel

Dipper says to hit the guy but doesn't.

If it did bounce back the ball would have most likely hit Dipper.

Right Place Right Time Cliché

When Dipper watches Wendy and Robbie the balloons are far away but when the heart balloon pops it`s closer.

Also there isn`t a heart balloon.

They get on the corndog ride without paying.

No Skeball games are like that.

How did Mabel find a small doctor outfit that fast?

Why didn`t Blendin just run away?

Dipper just expects a Time Traveler whom he just met to give his time machine to him.

Putting Time in front of words cliché

So long has the Mystery Shack been open for? Or did they just have a costume section?

How does Blendin change that fast? Or is it more Time Junk?

Soos betrays his fellow kind.

Mabel, Too Weird.

Guy has random torch.

Mabel, why would you say that? You know this town.

Robbie did not show up that fast the first time.

Also he jump cuts into the conversation.

How does that always happen?!

JUST TELL HER TO DUCK DIPPER

Robbie doesn't even have the snow cone!

This is too stupid even for cartoon standards.

First, why would Pacifica ever want a gross smelly pig?!

Second, how did she choose Waddles out of all the other pigs?!

The Tunnel of Love and Corndogs

The Tunnel isn't far from the pig stand and Dipper and Wendy rode it 3 times so did Mabel just run around screaming a bunch.

Why doesn't Dipper ask Soos?

When are we cliché?

Those Bison are farther away.

Mabel is smarter than that.

Fans, that is not Old Man Mcguckit because this 150 years ago.

Also they didn`t have band-aids back then.

Mabel randomly has a calculator. I would expect Dipper to have one.

Glaciers do melt, America.

How come nobody sees Dipper or Mabel when they travel?

Stanly.

Robbie can`t see.

Has Mabel eaten or dank anything in this month?

Adventure Time Snail

Where did they have chickens?

How does Blendin know this?

How does Blendin know about Waddles?

Stan should have drowned.

Babe Reference.

**Sin Count: 66**

**Sentence: TIME SOOS IS TIME BABY**


	10. Fight Fighters

**Everything Wrong With**

**Fight Fighters**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

BILL STOP CROSSDRESSING

There hasn`t been an episode where Soos eats a ghost.

Not even a prize for putting a token in?! Jeez.

Most fighting games don`t have cutscenes in the middle of gameplay.

Is he wearing mascara?

What happened to round 2? Dipper and Wendy didn`t even fight yet.

Game says something different so Dipper can have this cool little sight gag.

Says the Guy who wears the same hoodie every day.

What kind of hoodie has gloves like that?

Dipper is stronger than he seems if he can throw the phone and cause the button to pop out.

Dipper`s waving of the noodle arms.

Mabel hasn`t seen Mean Girls. Neither have I for that matter.

Also Pacifica doesn`t hate Mabel in secret.

Wait, did the teenager beat up Reggie or the other way around?

Robbie hangs too many posters in one spot.

Who is Robbie`s band to begin with anyway?

MT What did they have a trademark on TM?

10 Guns. And Soos hasn`t found one of them.

Nort has way too realistic graphics.

Soos always has a power drill.

And no one notices.

Joe Zambuique

Admiral Big-Calves

Asia is not on the left of the world.

I Wish Cliché.

Mabel`s Acid Juice

Dipper references Sonic and not Mario. On Great Uncles Day no less.

Soviet Union? What?! (Submitted by Axel Treehorn)

Why did Rumble just say Maximum Power?

Shoulder Bouncing.

Where did that bowl of punch come from?

Stan doesn`t come.

Why would Mabel have him say those words?

How did he get that from an oil drum?

Mabel pulls a sweater out of nowhere.

What kind of swings are those?

Dipper references Mario. He gets a sin off. BUT WAIT He referenced Donkey Kong. Still a sin.

Random points come from nowhere.

Street Fighter Reference that no kid will get.

Where are all these random streets?

Screen is black but the wooden planks are brown.

How did Soos get out of the Nort Cabnait?

How is Dipper still alive?

How is the pixel fire still there?

How does it burn either way?

I don`t like how Dipper said How Girls do.

**SIN COUNTER; 47**

**SENTENCE: SONIC REFRENCE.**


	11. Little Dipper

**Everything Wrong With**

**Little Dipper**

**Spoilers!**

**(Duh)**

Gideon is way too creepy for this to be a kid's show.

Was that a Mr. Ed reference Mabel? If you don't know who that is ask your parents.

I don`t think Gideon could fit a lemon in his mouth. OOOOOOOH SICK BUR-Ahem.

They should have added a clip of the guy falling backwards when he walked backwards

Mabel breaks the 4th wall. If you don`t know what that is ask TV Tropes.

Alpha Twin. Is that a reference to the Suite Life Movie? If you don`t know what that is ask your older sister and If you don't have one, go to your nearest shoe store and ask them to make a cheeseburger for you.

CANDA RACISM

I just realized Stans eyebrows are on his fez.

Dipper`s kinda dumb.

So nobody has seen giant or small animals in this town before? Geez.

Mabel doesn`t notice the giant chess piece behind her.

If someone has a bat when you open their door and they don't want to play baseball you call the police.

Super-Termites?

Also why would Gideon want the termites to attack the shack? Doesn't he need it?

Mabel almost referenced Harry Potter. That could have been a lawsuit.

Is there a maximum and how large and how small you can make things?

I just realized Mabel's hands are slightly bigger than Dippers. Maybe its perspective.

Mabel's kinda dumb too.

Gideon doesn`t know how to use that so he could easily made them bigger.

What a great sound to hear right after a commercial break.

How does Old Man Mcgucket make money?

Gideon falls for that old trick.

Why would he have an air horn in the first place?

Also that should have hurt Dipper a lot more.

Soos and Crackers, This is a kid's show?

Y! O#U%C^A&amp;N*U!S E#T$H%E^M

Stan`s a jerk to Soos

Stan maybe breaks the fourth wall?

Stan somehow has never heard someone say text in this day and age

Gah!

I`m surprised they didn`t fall off

D! #$%&amp;!O#% NT$ $TICK%&amp;^ &amp;LE^ &amp;^*&amp; !^*&amp;ME!

Gideon`s Abusive.

It should have taken them half an hour to get up there.

They somehow know how to fly there.

They`re both jerks to each other

How does Gideon not see its Soos?

Why does the popsicles have a sign above that says It`s Impossible?

Stan just said the best thing ever 3 Sins Off!

Soos eats something off the floor

Dipper and Mabel suffer a fate worse than death

Did Soos make the words Help Soos? If he did that was rather fast.

**SIN COUNTER: 42-3= 39**

**SENTENCE: ASK YOUR PARENTS WHAT PEOPLE`S OPINIONS ARE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF**


End file.
